renandstimpyfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1: 2003-2004
Season 1 (2003-2004): From the New TNN on DVD on the lost epsoides Man's Best Friend - Ren and Stimpy learn the true meaning of obedience when George Liquor takes them home with him and swears to make them "champions". (Nickelodeon: Unaired 1992) (Spike: June 23, 2003) Onward and Upward - Tired of living inside a homeless man's mouth, Ren and Stimpy move to classy new digs: the inside of a spittoon after Stimpy pools his secret stash of money into it. (Spike: June 26, 2003) Ren Seeks Help - In a film noir themed episode, after Ren did something so horrible to Stimpy, it left Stimpy in hysterical grief and Ren in guilt, which he realizes how cruel he can be to his beloved pal and was tried to help something out for him, but Stimpy refused to get help and wanted Ren to help himself, seriously. After a depressing walk from places to places, he walks to the "help" apartment and seeks psychiatric help from Dr. Mr. Horse, to whom he tells his traumatic past, and the roots of his desire to inflict pain upon others. (Spike: July 3, 2003) Fire Dogs 2 - The fire chief was so impressed with Ren and Stimpy's heroic deeds from the first "Fire Dogs" cartoon that he decides to become Ralph Bakshi and move in with them, and to also go out on a bachelor's life to eat pizza; however, Ren and Stimpy are disgusted by his habits. (Spike part 1: July 17, 2003) (Spike part 2: July 24, 2003) Naked Beach Frenzy - Ren and Stimpy enjoy a day at the beach. Ren shows his respect to the superiority of the female form, forcing Stimpy to find succor in the bosom of a large foreign huckster, due to feeling offended by Ren showing attraction to a nearby female. The girls at the beach, however, seem to prefer Stimpy, causing jealousy to rage within Ren. (Spike: July 31, 2003) Altruists - In a somewhat The Three Stooges tribute, Ren Hoek, renowned lover of humanity, and his friend Stimpy decide that they must do everything in their power to help a couple of misfortunates; a woman and her handicapped (headless) son, by building a house for them. (Spike: August 7, 2003) Stimpy's Pregnant - Stimpy becomes pregnant with Ren's baby, causing Ren to at first abuse, and then respect Stimpy as a partner. Ren is at first disgusted with Stimpy's pregnancy, as he is forced to deal with his incessant loving moments with his child, such as attempting to explicitly eat for two. When Stimpy goes into labour, Ren is forced to start a driveby with other people on the highway. With help from the police, Ren and Stimpy successfully get to the hospital, where their child is delivered by Dr. Horse, only to learn that Stimpy was just constipated, although Mr. Horse does not have the heart to tell the anticipated 'parents' this and so the waste is made to behave like an infant male, and was named "Ricky". (Spike: August 14, 2003) Life Sucks - Ren explains to Stimpy that life sucks, much to his horror. After that, they have an extensive look at life's past sufferings like the Children's Crusade. (Spike: January 31, 2004) The Big Switch - Stimpy can't tolerate Ren's abuse any longer and the two argue over which is better: to be an idiot or a "psychotic asshole". They finally settle the argument by making a bet that they can switch roles for a day. (Spike: February 1, 2004) Fishing Trip - Ren & Stimpy go on a fishing trip in search of the elusive foul-mouthed bass. (Spike: February 8, 2004) The Wilderness Adventure - George Liquor takes Ren & Stimpy hunting in the deep woods. (Spike: February 15, 2004) My Little Ass - Fake commercial. (Spike: February 22, 2004)Category:Ren and Stimpy and Yuma!